Some vehicles are capable of sensing their environment and localizing the vehicle based on the sensed environment. Such vehicles sense their environment using sensing devices such as radar, lidar, visual image sensors, and the like. Some vehicles further use information from global positioning systems (GPS) technology, navigation systems, vehicle-to-vehicle communication, vehicle-to-infrastructure technology, and/or drive-by-wire systems to navigate the vehicle.
Vehicle automation has been categorized into numerical levels ranging from Zero, corresponding to no automation with full human control, to Five, corresponding to full automation with no human control. Various automated driver-assistance systems, such as cruise control, adaptive cruise control, and parking assistance systems correspond to lower automation levels, while true “driverless” vehicles correspond to higher automation levels. Such vehicles may include localization capabilities.
Effective rolling radius of a wheel of a vehicle is a distance from a center of the wheel to an outer surface of tread of the wheel. The effective rolling radius varies with weight of the vehicle (e.g. due to occupancy and load of vehicle), wheel temperature (e.g. due to environmental temperature and also due to frictional heating of wheels), pressure, wear, road conditions, etc. The effective rolling radius can be used in a number of input parameters for vehicle control. As such, precision of vehicle control is dependent on accuracy of the effective rolling radius parameter.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods that can accurately estimate effective rolling radius for use in vehicle control operations. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.